


Hot and Bothered

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rufus is turning out to be a bit of an entitled dickbag, Sex Work, Sexual Confusion, Sexual exploration, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, au-ish, but he'll redeem himself before the end, honeybee!Aerith, it was just supposed to be a whole lot of bonking, it's basically gonna be Rufus/Reno plus occasional sex worker, more tags and characters and pairings to be added, so many honeybees from the Honey Bee Inn, virgin!Rufus, where did this character development come from?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Young Rufus Shinra is eager to lose his virginity, but it's not so easy when bodyguards watch your every move. One of them is an uncouth Turk by the name of Reno; about the same age as Rufus, but with plenty of vices already. Rufus enlists his help – and ends up getting far more than he bargained for.





	1. Aerith

Rufus Shinra was trying very hard to keep still. The limo's plush leather seat offered some of the finest comfort gil could buy, yet he felt like he was sitting on hot coals. He had a desire he could no longer ignore. No, he had a burning _need_.

Rufus Shinra wanted to get laid.

He looked over at the Turk assigned as his bodyguard. Reno was one of the least imposing members of the agency – yet with his long, lanky legs spread wide apart and his sinewy arms draping over the back rest, Reno managed to take up most of the opposite seat. He was also one of the youngest Turks, about the same age as Rufus, but unlike him, Reno had collected every vice Rufus could dream of. The Turk drank, he smoked, he held only the bare minimum of regard for the rules and authority required for his job – and those were only the sins Rufus had personally observed. He was sure the guy had tried just about every form of debauchery to be found, both above the plate and below.

This was why Rufus was sitting on pins and needles. He was on the brink of executing the plan that had possessed him for weeks. He let his eyes linger on the Turk's shockingly red hair, on his almost effeminate face. Even though Reno's eyes were closed, a corner of his mouth was raised in half a smile that seemed both smug and knowing. Yes... a guy with a smile like that _had_ to know how to get what Rufus was after.

He cleared his throat.

"I need you to do something for me. Off the record."

The Turk cracked his eyes open just a smidge. "Yeah?"

 _Once you make a decision_ , Rufus could hear his father say, _act swiftly and decisively_. He was pretty sure that when the old man spouted his mottos, he didn't have this sort of business transaction in mind.

"It's a rather delicate matter."

"Delicacy is my middle name. Spit it out."

The Turk still slouched in his seat, looking like he was barely paying attention. How utterly infuriating.

With a deep breath, Rufus took the plunge. "I want to... hire a prostitute."

"That so? Guy or girl?"

Rufus's face went cold. "A girl, of course!"

Reno just watched him with half-lidded eyes. Rufus felt his face heat up again in a humiliating rush and wondered if he could smack that insolent smirk off Reno's mouth and get away with it.

"Uh huh," the Turk drawled. "Sure, I'll help you out. Got a few conditions, though."

Rufus was too annoyed to feel relief.

"Name them," he bit out.

"My place. And because it's my place, I get to stay."

"Unacceptable."

"What do you have in mind then? A hotel full of snooping eyes and ears? Your dad's fancy-ass mansion, where every Turk and rentacop knows who comes and goes?"

With every drawling word, Rufus's ears felt a little hotter. How could he not have considered this? Put on the spot like this, he couldn't think of a single better alternative. The sensible thing would have been to retreat and get some space to think... but after weeks of sizzling fantasies, Rufus's sense didn't stand a chance against his hormones.

"Fine. Your place, then. But _you_ are _not_ staying."

"That's where you're wrong, boss. One: when this goes down, I'm gonna be the Turk assigned to you, meaning I ain't supposed to let you out of my sight. Two..." A lewd grin spread across the Turk's face. "If there's gonna be hookers at my place, I sure as hell want a piece of the action."

In a flash, Rufus could see it. The red-haired Turk on top of a girl, his pants down to his knees, his hips pumping madly between her legs; both of them moaning, panting. Heat surged into Rufus's groin.

"Fine," he spat before the red could flood his face a second time. "Arrange it, Turk."

* * *

 

Two days later Rufus found himself in Reno's apartment. It was small and dim, but surprisingly tidy. It was also... anonymous, he mused as he looked over the bare shelving units, the dusty TV, the angular couch. Nothing about the place screamed Reno, which was odd, since everything about the guy himself screamed Reno in bold neon letters.

"You actually live here?" he had to ask.

"Are you asking because it's nicer than you expected, or because it's such a dump compared to your million-gil mansion?"

"Consider it idle small talk."

Reno snorted and dropped himself down on a black faux-leather chair by the couch. "Yeah, I live here. Don't spend much time here, mind you. It's just a place to crash."

"Where do you spend your time, then?"

The Turk cocked an eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips. "You seem awfully interested all of a sudden."

"Like I said, idle small talk."

"Then I guess you don't really need to know the answer."

Rufus narrowed his eyes, feeling a rush of irritation far too strong for the offense – because now that he'd been denied his answer, he discovered that he really wanted to hear it.

"So where is the bedroom?" he demanded.

Reno was still smiling his enigmatic smile.

"Heh. That's another thing you don't need to know."

"What? Well where am I supposed to...?"

The Turk spread his arms. "Here."

"Here?" Much to Rufus's dismay, it came out in a sputter.

"Yeah, _here_. This is my place. I ain't about to let someone else fuck hookers in my bed."

Rufus stared at Reno's grinning mouth, wondering exactly who the Turk had fucked in his bed. When he finally realized what he was doing, the pause had grown awfully long. Feeling oddly off kilter, Rufus chose to remain silent and lowered himself onto the couch. It was more comfortable than it looked, but he found it impossible to relax. The failed attempt at small talk had done nothing to alleviate the jitters that had plagued him since he set foot inside Reno's front door. He could barely keep from picking at the sleeves of his white tuxedo.

This was not going according to plan. Not his plan, at any rate. He certainly hadn't planned to lose his virginity on a near-stranger's _couch_.

The Turk showed no sign of nervousness, or even anticipation. His head had lolled back and his eyes were closed again, as though he might fall asleep any minute. How could he be so damn calm, when Rufus had to fight the urge to chew his nails? _He_ was the one who was supposed to be cool and in control!

A melodic ding saved Rufus from the silence.

"Showtime," the Turk said as he got up. "No kissing on the lips, remember? And try not to be a massive dick for once. She's a nice girl."

Rufus scowled, but before he could retort Reno had disappeared from view. When he returned, it was in the company of a young woman. A woman with long hair in a lustrous shade of brown and an enticing smile; a woman Rufus could easily call beautiful.

What had he been expecting? A face caked with makeup, pushed-up cleavage, miles of leg? None of that was in evidence. Her shimmering red dress came down to her ankles, and while the décolletage was hardly modest, it was more tasteful than anything Rufus had pictured in his hormone-addled brain. The fabric was sheer and slinky, though, and Rufus found himself mesmerized by the way it caressed her figure as she moved.

"Good evening, Mr. Shinra."

Sweet Shiva, even her voice was nothing like he had imagined. She spoke the way she moved, all soft and supple. It made Rufus want to demonstrate his control.

"Tell me your name." To his relief, his command was clear and authoritative. That much, at least, went according to plan.

"Aerith," she replied. "What should I call you?"

"'Mr. Shinra' will do."

Reno made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a snort, yet Aerith's smile didn't so much as twitch.

"As you wish, Mr. Shinra."

Her reply was almost a purr, so soft and pliable. A warm wave surged to Rufus's groin.

"Well, now that we're all properly introduced and shit," Reno drawled, "let's get the party started, huh? Show her the gil, boss."

Rufus closed his eyes and pressed his lips tight. Trust that loudmouth to kill the mood.

When he opened his eyes, though, the girl was still smiling. She kept smiling as he reached into his jacket and brought forth the bundle of gil Reno had told him to bring. When she took it from his hands, her fingers caressed his. An electric frisson spread across his skin, up his arm and down into his pants, leaving the head of his dick tingling in its wake.

She turned away for a few seconds, the gil in her hands. Her long hair slid aside, and Rufus saw that the back of her dress was cut low to expose most of her bare back. _No bra_ , he thought. He felt his mouth dry up and his trousers tighten.

The girl set down her purse on a low table beside the couch, then faced Rufus again. She smiled and came up close to him. Intoxicatingly close.

"Reno told me to go easy on you," she murmured as she stroked the satin of his lapel. "Since I'm your first."

Rufus froze. He spun his head around and leveled a livid glare at the Turk, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Still _smirking_.

"No need to be embarrassed, Mr. Shinra," Aerith cooed. "If anything, I'm flattered."

Rufus wanted to spit threats at that damn Turk, to regain some shred of control, but was distracted by sudden pair of hands on his knees. He looked back at the girl to see her sink down to her knees with the grace of a dancer. Her hands pushed gently at his legs, urging them apart, and when he obliged she scooted in between his thighs.

Rufus's heart was drumming out a wild beat in his chest. All thoughts of reprimanding Reno flew out of his head as the girl reached for his belt. _Let him watch_. A new kind of giddy rush came over him at the thought. _Let him watch and wish he was the one with a girl kneeling before him_. Rufus held his breath as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants; bit down on the needy sounds that threatened to slip out of him every time her hands brushed against his straining cock. He was rock hard already, harder than he'd ever been. This was it, this was really it. He was _finally_ going to come inside a girl.

She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers; black silk, chosen especially for this occasion. He wondered how often her clients wore black silk boxers, but that thought vanished as quickly as it came, when a gust of cool air whooshed over the tip of his engorged cock. Rufus stared down at his dick, twitching against his lower belly in plain sight. It looked so red and swollen against his clothes in stark black and white.

Aerith wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently, finally forcing a groan out of him. Her fingers were so cool against his hot skin, as was the latex she caressed down his shaft with slow strokes. She gazed up at him with a teasing smile.

"Do you want me to suck it, Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus felt lightheaded. His words had abandoned him, so he just nodded vehemently.

Aerith lowered her gaze to his cock. Her eyelids shimmered red and gold, lined with dark kohl along her lashes. Her tongue darted between her lips, so vividly pink against her red lipstick. She placed her elbows on his thighs, leaned forward, and flattened her pink little tongue against the base of his cock.

Rufus could hardly breathe. It was all he had imagined, yet nothing like it at all. Her tongue was so wet and soft, yet firm in all the right ways as it traced a winding path up and down his shaft. Her fingers skimmed across his balls, teased them with the lightest caresses. His whole body was alive with electricity, tingling across his skin and coiling in his balls. Just as he was thinking it couldn't get any better, she let the head of his cock slide in between her lips. Rufus went completely rigid, moaning as her tongue stroked and teased his tip.

She looked up at him, her eyes smiling, and hollowed her cheeks as she let him slide deeper into her mouth. It was the hottest thing Rufus had ever seen. Inch after inch sank between her lips, making his hips twitch with the primal urge to thrust into her, deeper into the slick heat that embraced him. When his tip brushed against the back of her throat she hummed softly with satisfaction, and the vibration was his undoing. His hips bucked of their own accord, straining against her arms, and his eyes screwed shut as his orgasm burst out of him with no warning at all.

His mortification rolled over him as soon as the fleeting bliss began to fade. How long had he lasted? Ten seconds, tops? Rufus remained still, panting, and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his spent cock slip out of her mouth.

"How are you doing, Mr. Shinra?"

Her voice was as sweet and obliging as ever. Rufus still didn't want to open his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shinra, it's all part of the plan. We have plenty of time."

She was _comforting_ him now? He wanted nothing more than to sink through the couch.

"She's good, ain't she?"

Rufus's eyes flew open as Reno's voice snapped him back to his horrifying reality. He'd had an _audience_. Someone had borne witness to his pathetic performance, and that someone was none other than the most insolent, infuriating Turk he'd ever met.

Reno wasn't looking at him anymore, though; he was grinning at the girl.

"Come here, sweetheart." He patted the couch beside him.

The Turk had said he wanted a... "piece of the action". Rufus's eyes darted down to the bulge in Reno's pants. Looked like he was ready for it.

Caught in a strange tug-of-war between embarrassment and curiosity, Rufus watched in silence as the Turk pushed up Aerith's dress, his gaze trailing up her supple legs in the wake of Reno's hands. He stared, mesmerized, as her pink, lacy panties slid into view. When the Turk eased them down her legs, Rufus kept his eyes fixed on the tantalizing triangle above her thighs. He burned with the desire to see more of her.

To Rufus's disappointment, Reno didn't spread her legs once her panties were off; instead he came back up and took a seat beside her. Aerith giggled and settled in at his side as he walked his fingers up her leg. She parted her thighs and sighed contentedly when he slid his hand in between them. Soon the room filled with her quickened breaths and whatever he was murmuring in her ear, too low for Rufus to hear.

Since neither of them were looking at him, he took the chance to remove the condom. Only once he had it pinched between his thumb and forefinger did it occur to him that he had nothing to clean up with. Before the panic could set in, he spotted a stack of tissues beside the girl's purse on the side table, along with a tube of lube and several condoms still in their colorful wrappers. The sight gave him a glimmer of relief; like the girl had said, maybe he hadn't blown his chance after all.

Once he had disposed of the condom and dressed himself immaculately once more, Rufus could finally breathe out. He glanced at the others, but they were paying him no mind. The Turk had stripped off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. His hand was still buried between her thighs... manipulating her artfully. Rufus wondered what Reno was waiting for. The girl was panting and squirming on the couch, her painted eyes pressed shut, squeezing her breasts through her slinky dress. He could see the slickness on Reno's fingers as they rubbed back and forth; he even heard the lewd, wet noises they made. She seemed as ready as she'd ever be, yet Reno seemed in no hurry to take advantage of it.

As the minutes slipped away, so did Rufus's chagrin. Aerith's breathy moans wove a spell between his legs, summoning back his lust. Reno's breathing had grown heavier, too, and Rufus's eyes were once again drawn to the man's hips, rocking hypnotically against her thigh as he pleasured her. The only cocks he'd seen apart from his own were ones in pictures and movie clips. The thought of seeing a real one up close made a strange tension coil in Rufus's gut. Rufus wondered how big Reno was. Longer than Rufus? Thicker, slimmer? Was it as pale as his face and throat, as the chest Rufus glimpsed when Reno left the top buttons undone on his shirt?

Flustered by his strange train of thought, Rufus tore his eyes away from Reno's groin and returned his attention to the hand that was working between Aerith's trembling thighs.

It was fine. The other two were surely too busy to notice anything. To prove himself right and to calm his nerves, Rufus glanced up at Reno's face.

The Turk was watching him.

Rufus's throat went dry. How long had he been watching? Had he noticed Rufus's straying gaze?

Reno smirked. The smugness of it should have wound Rufus up beyond belief – but instead it coiled the tension in his gut even tighter.

Reno brought his lips to the girl's ear and whispered something filthy to her. She sucked in a breath and her body went taut, arching off the couch. She moaned and shuddered, grinding against his hand, and then she fell back, her face soft and flushed. Grinning, the Turk glanced up and winked. His gaze traveled down to Rufus's groin and let it linger without a hint of shame. Rufus's breath froze in his lungs.

"Looks like the boss is ready for round two," the Turk murmured in Aerith's ear, letting her go. "Don't keep him waiting."

As she got up, he settled back against the armrest, as though preparing to watch. That was unexpected; Rufus would have thought he'd take his turn first. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Reno spoke up again.

"Don't worry about me, boss." He smiled wider. "I'll join in soon."

To Rufus's surprise, a jolt of lust hit him like a whisky shot.

Before he could dwell on it, Aerith distracted him again, turning and teasing down the zipper on her dress. She wrapped an arm around her chest and slipped one spaghetti strap over her shoulder, then the other, casting coy glances at them both. Rufus drew a shuddering breath as she let the fabric fall and revealed a pair of pert, bare breasts. They looked like they might fit into his hands – and he was dying to find out if they did.

"Come here." What was meant as a command sounded more like a plea, but Rufus was too turned on to care.

"As you wish, Mr. Shinra."

The girl shimmied out of her dress. She smiled at Reno and tossed it at him – laughing, he caught it with one hand. It was relaxed, genuine laughter, and it sounded so much better than his usual guffaws or sniggers. Rufus felt a prickle of something in his chest.

It was soon forgotten, though, because a very naked woman was sashaying up to him. Rufus traced the curves of her slim waist with hungry eyes, savored the sway of her rounded hips. She placed her knees on either side of his legs and slid her hands around his neck, bringing her breasts well within reach. Rufus seized the opportunity.  Aerith hummed and closed her eyes as he cupped his hands around her tits. They fit so beautifully, as though they'd been made for his hands alone. He stroked her smooth skin, brushed his thumbs over her nipples, marveling as they grew taut under his caress.

"Mr. Shinra," she cooed. "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Yes." It was raspy and breathless, but at least he'd found his words again. He so wanted to add something commanding, some demand for her to obey, but he didn't know what to ask for.

Nor did he need to ask, because Aerith was already undoing his trousers. Just like the first time, she uncovered a stiff erection standing to attention, ready for action. Once again she plucked a condom from the side table and rolled it down his length with a practiced grip, and Rufus thanked the stars above that this was the second round for him. Had she been straddling his lap like this the first time, he would never have made it inside her before blowing his load.

He watched as she grasped his cock and guided it to her smooth, slick entrance. She brought her hands to his shoulders again and he looked up; she was smiling, her tongue poking out between her teeth, and then she began to sink down onto him. Her soft body welcomed him, spread around his cock so perfectly, and oh Gaia, how could something so simple feel so _good_? She lowered herself so slowly, little by little, that time itself seemed to stand still.

Her thighs touched his, and with a soft sigh she settled on them. Rufus was fully inside her. He was inside a woman at last! Aerith rolled her hips, pushing him into her walls, grinding him deeper still. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and her whole face radiated a gratification that made Rufus's chest swell with pride. _His_ cock brought that look to her face.

She began to move. The sensation was unlike anything Rufus had felt, unlike anything he could create for himself; her pussy was so warm and wet and embraced the length of his cock so completely. He groaned and grabbed her ass, giving her cheeks a tentative squeeze. She moaned, and encouraged, he let his fingers explore her soft curves, relishing the feel of them in his hands. She had settled into a steady rhythm and soon Rufus found himself bucking up to meet her, trying to drive himself deeper as she pushed down.

He felt something press against his knees only a moment before the girl went still. He opened his eyes to see Reno standing behind her, urging her forward with a hand on her shoulder. He stepped closer, brushing against Rufus's legs as he brought himself right up to her. Their dicks didn't touch, though. Reno had positioned himself at her other hole.

Rufus could only stare, struck utterly speechless. When Reno said he'd join in, Rufus would never have imagined it would be like this.

"Get ready, sweetheart." Reno's voice was a low, sensual purr. "Here I come."

Rufus was distantly aware of the slackjawed expression on Aerith's face as she panted and gasped between them. It was Reno who drew his gaze, though, towering behind the girl. It was Reno he could _feel_ , their cocks gliding over each other in a perverted caress as the Turk slowly pushed into her ass.

Once inside, Reno paused. He lolled his head back with a satisfied groan, while his hands slid over the girl's arms and shoulders, stroking and fondling.

"Good to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aerith panted. "Keep going."

Reno looked down at Rufus, grinning; he pulled out a couple of inches only to push back in straight away, and Rufus felt like his head might just fly apart. When the Turk next pushed in, he pulled out, dragging his cock along the length of Reno's. He watched Aerith's face, all screwed up in overwhelmed delight as she moaned a continuous blissed-out chant, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he'd explode inside her.

But as he reached the brink, it wasn't her face he watched. His gaze drifted past her shoulder, and just as the blissful release stole both his breath and his sense, his eyes locked with Reno's.


	2. Curiosity

Rufus couldn't concentrate. Not one bit. Not when a certain Turk with fiery hair was sitting in his office, on the other side of his desk, right in his field of view. Rufus kept his eyes aimed at the papers on his desk, of course, kept up the pretense of work – but every so often, Reno would shift his legs, or pick at the sleeves of his jacket, or adjust the open collar of his untucked shirt... and Rufus's gaze would begin to wander where it shouldn't.

Worse, it was his own fault. Normally, he'd have dismissed his bodyguard at the door to his office. But after the previous night... nothing felt normal anymore.

Well, except for one thing: Rufus was still horny as hell. Getting rid of his virginity hadn't cooled his urges one bit. He knew what the fuss was about, now – and he couldn't stop thinking about that night.

After their... entanglement, Reno had followed Aerith to the door. He'd placed a wad of bills in her hand, even though she'd already been paid, and he'd bent down and whispered something in her ear. She'd smiled and nodded, and an odd feeling had stirred in Rufus's belly as he'd watched her fingers linger on Reno's before she took the gil. Had he told her to come back once Rufus was gone? Had the two of them fucked in that bed Reno wouldn't let him see? The thought of it had prickled in the back of Rufus's mind all morning, souring his memories.

It was Reno's fingers he was watching now, slightly curled as they rested on his thigh. It was the hand that had worked busily between the girl's legs, slick with her wetness. He wondered if it was the one Reno jacked himself off with.

He still didn't know what Reno's cock looked like. It was funny, really. They'd been inside the same girl at once, yet Rufus hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of it.

"Thinking about last night, huh?"

Rufus flinched and flicked his eyes up to see Reno grinning at him.

"My thoughts are none of your business," he snapped, feeling his face go hot.

"One hell of a first time, huh?"

Reno snickered. Rufus remembered the happy laughter he'd heard the night before, when Reno had fooled around with that prostitute. He'd never laughed like that in Rufus's presence. It was always a snicker, or some bawdy guffaw.

"You knew her, didn't you?"

He spat it like an accusation, but Reno just shrugged.

"I've seen her a few times." He sniggered, then added, "Well... more than a few."

 _Seen_. Hardly the right choice of verb. Rufus couldn't help but wonder what the right ones might be – and caught his straying gaze halfway down the Turk's lanky body.

"Why her?"

Rufus regretted his question right away. The last thing he wanted to hear was a long list of reasons why Reno was attracted to that girl.

"I knew she likes having two guys at once. Takes it like the pro she is." As Rufus looked up in surprise, Reno gave a low whistle. "Sure wish I'd had someone like her for my first time."

Rufus gritted his teeth. When would the damn Turk stop making such a big deal out of his virginity?

"Since you can't seem to be silent about this, go ahead. Dazzle me with _your_ illustrious first time." He said it with the perfect blend of sarcasm and disdain – yet he couldn't help but fear that Reno would hear the genuine curiosity behind it.

Because it was there, no matter how much Rufus wanted to deny it.

"That's a bit personal, ain't it?"

Reno was smirking, even as Rufus pinned him with a glare.

"Aw, no need to get so het up about it, boss. If you really wanna know, we were both drunk and didn't know what the hell we were doing. Can't remember half of it, and she kicked me out of the bed in the morning. Screamed her head off about the mess we'd made of her sheets."

Reno finished with a gleeful cackle. Rufus scoffed and returned to his report. He should have known it would be something vulgar and tasteless.

"Had a better time getting head for the first time," Reno added casually. "The guy was _good_. Not as good as the party we had last night, though. That was wild."

Rufus went still as a statue. _Guy?_ Had he heard that right?

"Rubbing cocks with a Turk." Reno's laughter rang loud and brash. "Now that oughta come as a shock to your old man."

Rufus glared at Reno's grinning face, feeling the blood rush from his own.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

The Turk raised his eyebrows, slipping into model innocence between one heartbeat and the next.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss. I'm just saying it ain't something every guy gets to do." His lips parted again, showing the tiniest glimmer of teeth in a knowing grin. "Too bad for them, right?"

Rufus wished he could remember every debauched second of it, but his memories were a lurid blur, all stunned awe and overwhelming sensation, hazy with pleasure and reeking of sex. It had been beyond anything he could have dreamed up, that much was certain.

And yet... the girl hadn't batted an eye when Reno had decided to join the party.

"You _planned_ it, didn't you? You and her."

Reno didn't so much as blink at his accusation.

"Well, duh. Can't spring something like that on a girl without warning, even if she's getting paid for it. Hell, _especially_ if she's getting paid for it. How else will she know how much to charge?"

Rufus hadn't been in control of a single damn thing. Reno had been the one in charge.

"But you decided to spring it on me?"

To his dismay, it sounded far more petulant than he'd intended. Worse, Reno _chuckled_ , and rose languidly to his feet.

"You and me both know you've got no problems ordering me around," he said as he sauntered across the office, "but I sure didn't hear you telling me to back off last night."

Reno rounded the desk and leaned back against it, right next to Rufus's chair. Rufus stared up at him, trying to remain imperious even though he was acutely aware of the Turk's groin, no more than a couple of feet away from his face.

"I don't hear you telling me to back off right now."

Reno's voice had gone low and husky. His crooked smile seemed like both a challenge and an invitation, all rolled into one. To Rufus's absolute horror, he felt his cock stir.

"Want to know why I did it?" Reno was practically purring now. "Because I've seen the way you look at me."

Rufus's heart was pounding at an ever increasing rate. He wanted to get up and flee – but he couldn't, not from his own damn office.

"And what way is that supposed to be?" He desperately hoped he wasn't as breathless as he sounded to his own ears.

The Turk's eyes left a trail of heat on his skin as they traveled down to his lips, over his chest and across his stomach. Unlike Rufus's stolen glances, Reno's gaze was slow and deliberate as it roamed down, down, all the way past his belt. Rufus could barely breathe, painfully aware of his growing erection. Could Reno tell yet?

"You liked it, didn't you?" Reno looked back up at Rufus's face, smirking. "Feeling us rub against each other like that?"

Of course he could tell. The smug bastard could tell _everything_ , it seemed – and no wonder, the way Rufus's face was burning. What if this was still some veiled attempt at blackmail? There was no way he could salvage this now, not in front of a trained Turk. Swallowing hard, he finally averted his eyes.

"No need to be shy, boss. I sure liked it, too."

The breath Rufus had been taking became a choked sort of gasp. A lusty tingle teased his stiffening cock, and he had to glance up at Reno, to see if he still had that damn _smirk_ on his face.

The Turk was indeed smiling... but it wasn't the cocky lopsided one Rufus had expected. This smile was a ravenous thing that sparked a thrill up his spine.

"Want to know how much I liked it?"

Keeping their eyes locked, Reno plucked Rufus's hand from the armrest. He pulled it closer, inch by slow inch, and placed it over his groin. Rufus's breath caught in his lungs. Beneath the smooth black fabric that pressed into his palm, was the unmistakable shape of a hard cock.

"You like the feel of this, too?" Reno murmured.

He released Rufus's wrist and leaned back with both hands on the desk. Rufus's mouth had turned into sandpaper. Was this really happening? He could scarce believe his eyes, despite the solid evidence in his own hand. He glanced up at Reno; the Turk was watching him with half-lidded eyes and encouraged him with a small nod.

Rufus stroked his palm up the whole length of Reno's bulge, then down again; such a familiar motion, yet completely different when performed on another. Reno hummed quietly and spread his legs. When Rufus repeated his caress, Reno rolled his hips to meet him, urging him on.

Was Reno's cock growing under his palm? The clothes made it hard to be sure. Rufus pushed his hands under Reno's untucked shirt and tugged impatiently at his belt; this, too, felt so unintuitive from this vantage point. He unbuttoned Reno's pants, tugged down the zipper and slid his hand inside. He stroked his fingers along the hard length he found, exploring it through the thin fabric of Reno's boxers. He wrapped his fingers around it, gave it a squeeze, and Reno's soft groan tingled down his own swollen cock like an invisible caress.

It still wasn't enough. He needed to feel skin against skin, needed to _see_ it. Rufus searched for the gap in Reno's underwear until his eager fingers discovered bare, hot skin. He grasped it, maneuvered it through the gap – and there it was at last, right before his eyes. A good couple of inches of stiff, solid cock jutting out of his fist, and for the first time it wasn't his own. Now that he could see it, though, he found it impossible to accurately compare the size or the look. He had never seen his own from this angle, after all.

As he studied the flared contour of the bulbous head, a clear drop formed in the slit at the base of it. Rufus stared, fascinated by the sight, as the drop trickled down Reno's shaft. His tongue darted across his lips.

"Ohh, I like the look of that," Reno purred. "Makes me think you wanna do more than hold it and stare at it like this. I'm thinking... maybe you wanna taste it."

Oh sweet Shiva, he _did_. But... how? How was he supposed to start? Now that he was face to face with another man's cock, his mind was a complete blank. All the blood had gone from his brain down to his throbbing dick.

"Go on. You remember how Aerith did it, right?"

Now it was Reno who sounded horny and breathless – and that was just the encouragement Rufus needed. He rolled his chair up close, leaned forward and caught the gliding drop with his tongue. It was slightly sweet, much to his surprise. He dragged his tongue along the slick trail it had left behind, all the way up to the slit, intrigued by the slippery contrast of it against smooth, dry skin.

"Yesss," Reno hissed above him. "Keep doing that."

The need in his voice was intoxicating. Rufus swirled his tongue up and down Reno's shaft and around the tip, greedy for his shallow pants and quiet moans. For the first time that day, he felt like he was regaining his control. _He_ was the one making the Turk squirm and pant. If he stopped then and there, Reno would throw such a fit. Not that Rufus had any plans to stop; not when his dick was ready to burst through his fly any fucking second. Instead he opened wide and took the tip of Reno's cock in his mouth.

The Turk threw back his head and groaned, his hips twitching. With a smug swell of pride, Rufus recognized that impulse. He hollowed his cheeks, just like Aerith had done, and let Reno's cock slide in deeper. He couldn't take it as far as she could before he had to come back up for air, but Rufus pushed his head back down immediately. He rolled Reno's cock back and forth across his tongue with increasing speed, trying to patch his lack of skill with eagerness.

Reno didn't seem to have any complaints. His head lolled back, mouth slack and eyelids heavy as he watched Rufus with naked lust. He stayed seated on the desk, but every now and then his hips would twitch up, accompanied by a shaky gasp. Rufus found himself craving those momentary lapses of restraint. He redoubled his efforts, using his hand as well as his mouth to unravel more of Reno's self-control.

"F-fuck," Reno panted. "Getting... close."

Rufus kept his mouth on him, kept bobbing up and down in the same steady rhythm – until Reno bucked his hips off the desk, squeezing his eyes shut. His grunt turned into a drawn-out moan as hot liquid flooded Rufus's mouth in thick spurts; saltier than the precum, even a bit bitter. Rufus froze for a second, caught off guard by the strange new sensation, but when Reno's seed threatened to spill down his chin, he swallowed automatically. He kept swallowing, drinking down every last drop until Reno sank back down on the desk, panting and trembling.

Rufus couldn't ignore his own dick a second longer. He struggled with his belt, cursing his unsteady hands. He popped the button and unzipped, but the moment his fingers touched the silk of his boxers, they were brushed away by Reno's. He looked up, just as Reno swooped upon him and mashed their lips together. As his tongue drove in between Rufus's lips, so did Reno's fingers slip into his boxers. Rufus moaned into the kiss with gratitude and need, as the Turk guided his cock out of his pants and squeezed it in a firm grip.

"I can taste myself on you. So fucking hot." Reno's voice was a low, sensual growl against Rufus's lips. "Can't wait to feel you come all over my fingers, so I can get a taste of you, too."

Rufus had gone way beyond words, beyond coherent thought. He was pumping his hips off the chair with every stroke, shoving his cock into Reno's tight fist. It was awkward and messy and undignified – yet all Rufus could care about was that mounting pleasure in his groin, _so_ _damn_ _close_ to erupting. He dug his fingers into Reno's thighs, desperate for more leverage, for more of _everything_.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting," Reno urged hotly between greedy, sloppy kisses. "Come for me, Rufus."

That sultry voice purring his name, that hot and eager mouth against his, the pressure on Rufus's dick and in his balls; it all melted together in a perfect, mind-blowing bliss that hit him like a burst of stars. He gasped against Reno's lips as the orgasm seized his body, making it twitch and shudder beyond his control, until he'd coated Reno's fingers with every ounce of his load.

Rufus slumped back in his chair, spent and lightheaded. His thoughts were in complete disarray, as were his clothes – but in that moment, he allowed himself not to care. He just sat in dazed silence and watched Reno's pink, nimble tongue as he licked his fingers without a hint of shame.

A shrill ring pierced Rufus's pleasant haze. He sprung halfway out of his chair, instinctively checking the door – but it was the phone on his desk that was ringing. Reno leaned back and picked up the receiver from its cradle.

"Rufus Shinra's office, Reno of the Turks speaking."

In all the excitement, Rufus's trousers had fallen down to his ankles. He yanked them up in a panic, but his belt was stuck under his shoe. He hissed out a curse, lifting his foot, and hopped around on one leg as he desperately tried to tug his pants higher.

"He's taking a call on his PHS right now," Reno drawled into the telephone. "Want to leave a message?"

Rufus looked up in surprise. Reno grinned and winked.

"Will do, sir."

Rufus had managed to pull up his pants, but the relief that washed over him turned his knees to jelly. With a shaky sigh, he collapsed back into his chair.

Reno dropped the receiver back in place, chuckling to himself. "Not bad, huh? Guess I could become a secretary if this Turk thing doesn't work out."

The last of Rufus's hormonal haze had evaporated with the first ring of that damn phone. Instead he felt very aware of the fool he'd just made of himself in front of a Turk; not to mention that he was sitting in his office with his dick out and the taste of cum still lingering on his tongue.

"Who was it?" he mumbled, hastily tucking his shriveled cock back into his pants.

"Your old man–"

Rufus's face went cold.

"–wants you to call him back when you get the chance."

His father, who made no secret of his lofty plans for his sole heir – plans which included continuing the family line. His father, who referred to those who opposed him as _cocksuckers_. What if he'd tried to call a few minutes earlier, when his son and heir was stuffing his own mouth with cock? What if he'd dropped in to discuss things _in person_?

"Hey... You okay there?" Reno had bent his head down, trying to catch Rufus's eye. "Want me to bring you something? I could pop down to the cafeteria, grab us a couple of–"

"I think you've done enough."

Rufus's voice cut through Reno's chatter and silenced him in an instant.

"You are dismissed, Turk." At last he was back in charge, his voice cold enough to chill the very air in the room. His father would be proud.

Reno cocked an eyebrow. His grin shrunk away until it was nothing more than a wry twist of his lips.

"Got it. Boss."

Rufus kept his chin high and stared at the creased back of Reno's suit until the door closed behind him, and tried to will away the sinking feeling in his gut.


	3. Rod

When Rufus went to see his father, he couldn't look him in the eye. Fortunately his father was too engrossed with the details of Rufus's upcoming appointment to the vice-presidency, along with all the accompanying festivities, to notice anything amiss with his son.

The next time Reno did a shift of bodyguard duty, Rufus refused to even look his way. Reno said nothing. It was what Rufus had hoped for, but to his surprise it only made it worse.

The second time, Rufus tried a few commands. After that, a few offhand remarks, which grew more and more frequent and pointed as the days passed. He got a bare minimum of chatter out of Reno in return. The smiles, wry as they were, were even fewer. Rufus kept telling himself he didn't care, until it made him want to punch his own face.

So maybe he did care. So what? It was only because that Turk had made him feel like an idiot. _That_ was what he cared about. It certainly wasn't that Rufus missed those crooked grins, missed hearing that underplate drawl that sounded like Reno caressed every word with his tongue as it came out of his mouth…

Rufus slammed his palm down on the desk. A pen that had been resting on a sheaf of papers bounced and rolled into the side of his hand. He grabbed it, _squeezed_ it, until his knuckles were bone white.

There was only one cure for this… affliction. Rufus needed to get laid again. Unfortunately, that Turk was the one who knew how to make the arrangements.

_So what_ if it was him? He could solve Rufus's problem, that's what mattered here. Rufus didn't need to care what some _Turk_ thought of him. All he had to do was give the order, like the Shinra he was.

He snatched up the receiver of his office phone and stabbed one of the numbers on speed-dial. A female voice answered, and Rufus mustered his most commanding voice.

"This is Rufus Shinra. Send Reno of the Turks to my office, now."

The Turk would make the arrangements, just like before. Why would he refuse, when it would be to his benefit? After all, if he wanted to join in again, Rufus would allow it. Out of generosity, of course.

Rufus stared at the door as he waited. The pen twirled in his fingers, stopping only when he paused to squeeze the life out of it.

He flinched at the loud knock on the door and the pen fell out of his hand. He fumbled for it, fumbled for the papers on his desk. With the pen in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other, and with his eyes firmly on his paperwork, he barked a single word.

"Enter."

The door opened and shut. Rufus didn't look up until the footsteps came to a halt. Reno slouched on the other side of his desk, his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

"You called. Boss."

He added the last word like an afterthought, then raised half of his mouth in that taunting almost-smile he'd been giving Rufus all week. The sheet of paper crinkled in Rufus's tightening fist.

"Yes," he said crisply as he set the paper down, hoping it hadn't betrayed his agitation. "I need you to arrange another… meeting. Off the record."

Reno raised his eyebrows.

"Want Aerith again?"

His eyebrows were darker than the bright red of his hair. They didn't arch as they rose, they just drew more horizontal. How had Rufus never noticed that before?

Realizing that he was staring, he abruptly dropped his gaze. Reno's belt buckle was peeking out between the the gap in his untucked shirt. Rufus remembered how smooth the metal had felt under his fingers, how awkward it had been to undo someone else's belt. His heart pumped faster at the memory of his hands sliding into those pants, at the thrill of finding something _hard_.

_Guy or girl_ , Reno had asked him the first time. Rufus had refused to even consider it then, but now he couldn't get the question out of his head. Even so, he hesitated. Fooling around with one guy once? That was just… experimentation. But two guys? That was a pattern. The start of a habit.

_And maybe_ , a tiny voice whispered in the back of Rufus's head, _maybe it'll send Reno the right message_.

"No." He prayed his voice would hold steady. "A man."

Reno tilted his head back slightly and took his sweet time mulling it over, until Rufus wanted nothing more than to sink beneath his desk. This had been a mistake. All of it. Just one big mistake.

"Yeah," the Turk finally said. "I can do that."

It should have been a relief, but it wasn't. Not when Reno was studying him with that inscrutable look on his face. Silence descended as they watched each other.

"You may join in, if you wish." Rufus made it sound like an afterthought. He didn't want to seem eager.

"I _may_ , huh? Awfully nice of you, boss."

Rufus felt his cheeks flare hot. Damn him! Why did he have to make everything so difficult?

"Let me know when you've set it up," he said coolly. "Dismissed."

Reno narrowed his eyes, then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

 

Reno's living room looked the same as before. Just like the first time, Rufus could barely sit still. If anything it was worse this time, because the Turk had barely said a word to him. Had Rufus known what silent torture the past half an hour would be, he would have thought twice about this ill-begotten plan.

The ding of the doorbell was a relief. Rufus shot to his feet, unable to sit still any longer, but remained by the couch as Reno strolled over to the door. The newcomer was tall and lanky like Reno, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt as tight as a second skin. He wandered into the living room on bare feet, carrying a backpack slung over one shoulder. When he stepped in under the lamplight, Rufus saw that he was a redhead, too. More of a reddish brown than Reno's, but a redhead nonetheless.

"Hey," he said, raising his chin in greeting. "I'm Rod."

"Your name is _Rod_?"

The guy smiled.

"If you don't like it, you can call me anything you want."

The way he tilted his head back _just so_ sent a strange flutter through Rufus's gut. Sweet shimmering Shiva, the man even spoke in the same lazy underplate drawl.

"What's wrong with 'Rod', boss?" Reno asked, providing the perfect comparison. "Tells you everything you need to know, right?"

The guy had to be about the same age, too. The same pale skin, the same kind of cocky air. It was uncanny, looking at them side by side.

"So, what do I call you?" Rod glanced at Reno. "'Boss'?"

Rufus felt his cock stir. Words couldn't express how _tempting_ that was.

And it was too transparent, too on the nose.

"'Sir' will suffice."

"Sure thing, sir."

Rod slid his backpack off his shoulder and set it down on the side table by the couch. Out of it he brought a tube of lube and a handful of condoms, just like Aerith had done. Then he turned around, and slid his thumbs into his jeans pockets. He raised his eyebrows at Rufus in a silent question.

Rufus froze to the spot. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Engage in smalltalk? Tell the guy to drop to his knees and blow him?

"Hey, Rod." Reno sidled up to the guy and ran his hand down his chest, all the way across his flat stomach. He hooked a finger under the hem of Rod's tight t-shirt and teased it up an inch or two. "Why don't you show the boss what you've got?"

Smiling, Rod grabbed his t-shirt with both hands and peeled it off, teasingly slow. Rufus felt his face heat up as he watched the guy's abs stretch and flex. It seemed taboo, watching another man undress like this. By the time Rod let his shirt fall, leaving his lean torso fully exposed, Rufus's mouth felt dry as sand. The guy's hair had gotten ruffled in the process, making it just as unruly as the other redhead standing beside him; the other redhead who was shamelessly pressing his body against Rod's, fondling his bare abs. When Reno touched his lips to Rod's, Rufus's lungs stopped working. He stared, utterly breathless, as Rod cupped Reno's cheek and kissed him back, deeply.

He hadn't expected kissing. That had been off the table altogether with the girl, Aerith. Besides, with a man he'd expected something needy and greedy and straight to the point. Something quick and dirty to rid him of his unseemly lust. He would never have imagined a view like this, something so… _sensual_.

As Rufus watched the two make out in front of him, his needs began to shift. He took a hesitant step forward, then another. Reno had moved his mouth to the guy's neck and slid his hand below the belt, slowly stroking the front of Rod's bulging jeans. Rufus raised a hand and trailed his fingertips under one of Rod's pecs. Rod opened his eyes and reached for him, but Rufus flinched back, out of reach of the guy's lips. Rod's eyes were the wrong color, his eyebrows the wrong shape.

Rufus moved in behind him instead, where all he could see was the back of his head. He pushed his fingers through Rod's hair, sticky with product, and mussed it up some more – yes, much better. Reno came up for air and stepped back, leaving Rod in Rufus's clutches. With a contented hum, Rufus slid both his hands down and around, exploring every dip and swell of Rod's chest and stomach. The guy was slim, perhaps a bit on the skinny side, packed with the stringy, wiry kind of muscle that Rufus imagined was common below the plate. Reno would have felt much the same when he first joined the Turks. He probably felt much the same still, considering how loose the Turk suit looked on him.

Rufus closed his eyes. Yes… he could picture Reno in his arms, arching languidly into his caress. He slipped his hands farther down, to the guy's belt. It was easier like this, more like unbuckling his own. He unbuttoned the jeans, unzipped them, pushed his hand into them. Rod moaned, shattering the illusion, but Rufus's irritation flitted away when Rod bucked his hips, shoving his erection into Rufus's groping hand – because the back of that hand bumped against another body. Against Reno. Rufus couldn't tell which part at first, but when Reno descended upon Rod once again, it soon became clear, even through the clothes: Rufus had one hard cock in the palm of his hand and another rocking against the back of it. His own dick had grown thick and surly, raging against the confines of his pants. Grinding his erection against Rod's jeans-clad ass did little to relieve the want that throbbed within it at every heartbeat. It needed more friction, something hot and wet and _tight_ to sink into.

Rufus cracked his eyes open. Reno's face was mere inches from his, on the other side of the body they were groping. His pretty blue eyes, hazy with lust, were watching Rufus. He grinned wolfishly.

"He's got a real nice ass on him, doesn't he?"

Some choked noise escaped Rufus, caught unprepared as he was. It felt as though Reno's low and throaty voice vibrated across Rufus's flushed skin.

"I'll bet he's got that sweet ass all prepped and ready for you," Reno continued, clasping Rod's jaw. "Ain't that right, Rod?"

"Yeah," the guy panted. "Fuck me any time you want, sir."

Reno covered Rod's mouth with his own in a greedy, sloppy kiss that made Rufus's cock pulse hotly with pure need.

"What do you say, boss? Want to fuck that ass?"

Reno's lips were red and wet, his tongue nimble as he spoke. Rufus's cock throbbed hotter.

"Yes," he rasped.

"You heard the boss," Reno purred, addressing Rod. "Time to bend over."

He pushed Rod's jeans down until they fell around his ankles. As soon as Rod had stepped out of them, Reno led him to the couch and pushed him down over the armrest. Rod submitted to the manhandling without protest and even wiggled his hips as the Turk walked around him and reached for the goods on the side table.

Rufus circled around Rod until he stood behind him. Even though the guy was bent over with his ass in the air, he couldn't see much. He would have to get closer. Put his hands on those pale cheeks and push them apart.

Reno's ass was probably just as pale as this one.

As though on cue, the Turk appeared before him. He pushed the lube into one of Rufus's hands and a condom into the other.

"Go easy at first," he murmured. "You wouldn't want someone to just shove it in, would you?"

For the briefest second, Rufus didn't see Rod on the couch, nor Reno. It was Rufus himself, naked and bracing for a hot, hard cock. His breath caught in his lungs.

Flustered, Rufus fumbled with the condom wrapper, tore it open with unsteady hands. He rolled it on, like Aerith had done. His mind blanked as he stared at the tube in his hand. He couldn't remember using any the first time, but Reno must have given it to him for a reason. He didn't want to ask, though; he felt too ignorant as it was. Besides, he could only think of one use for lube. He snapped the cork open, hoping he hadn't waffled long enough to raise eyebrows, and squirted a generous dollop onto his dick.

Rod was still bent over, waiting obediently like a living doll. Rufus grabbed his cheeks and spread them wide. His mouth fell open. There was only one entrance to choose from, but it was _tiny_. How the hell would a cock fit into that?

Reno had fit his cock into the girl's ass, though. Rufus had felt it go in, every inch of the way. It must have been really tight, if hers had been anything like the one he was looking at right now. He rolled his thumb over the little bud, stopped and pressed gently. Rod moaned and pushed back, and Rufus's thumb sank in to the first knuckle, eagerly swallowed up by Rod's hole.

That was all the encouragement Rufus needed. He smeared the lube around, coating every inch of his cock, then brought the tip right up to that tiny pucker. He thought back on Aerith and the way Reno had slid into her ass. Matching the slow entry he remembered, Rufus pushed in.

It _was_ tight, so incredibly tight, but as he sank in deeper, it felt like Rod's ass decided to stop resisting and pulled him in instead. It was different from the first time, deliciously different, though Rufus couldn't tell how much of that was the position and the angle. He was in full control this time, could choose just how deep to sink and how fast. That alone was a thrill. As his tentative rocking became a steady rhythm, Rod's breathing got quicker and shallower until he was panting in time with Rufus's thrusts.

The physical thrill of that that tight hole surged through his dick with every stroke, but it was lifted by something more that carried it up his spine in tingling tremors. In this light, it wasn't hard to pretend that the guy's hair was a brighter red, that his shoulders were a little wider and his muscles more defined. When all Rufus could see was the back of a head, he could imagine that the face on the other side was framed by red curves below the eyes, all screwed up in an ecstasy to match the lusty moans the guy was making.

That is, until the face Rufus had pictured in his mind's eye swam into view as the real thing. Reno's pants were unzipped, his stiff cock in his hand. He casually stroked a condom down his shaft as he bent one leg on the couch and brought his groin right up to Rod's face.

"Open wide."

The way Rod was sprawled over the couch kept him pretty firmly pinned. He couldn't move his head much, but that wasn't a problem for Reno; he placed his hand on the back of Rod's head and began rocking his hips. Rufus's jaw dropped, hanging wide open like Rod's. Reno was using the guy's mouth as a hole, fucking his face in a lazy swaying rhythm. With a choked gasp Rufus went still, right on the verge of blowing his load right then and there.

Reno glanced up, a knowing smirk on his lips. "That hot, huh?"

All Rufus could muster was a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Feels pretty damn good, too," Reno purred. "Rod here knows how to swallow a dick."

The guy between them moaned around the stiff dick in his mouth. Reno closed his eyes and let his head fall back, picking up his pace.

"Come on, boss, fuck him hard. Keep him moaning like that."

It was hypnotic, the way his hips swung back and forth. Rufus watched the shaft of Reno's cock slide in and out, glistening with the guy's saliva. He remembered how it had felt between his own lips, and all those instinctive twitches of Reno's hips as he'd struggled to stay still. Rufus imagined himself in Rod's place, tried to imagine how it would have felt if Reno hadn't held back. Wondered if he could even do it at all, now that the Turk was pushing deep enough to brush the red curls above his cock against Rod's nose with every thrust.

How different was it from the sweet hold Rod's ass had on him? Rufus timed his thrusts with Reno's, shoving his dick in harder to draw more lusty moans from the man pinned between them. Would Reno's mouth feel as slick and hot as this? Would he groan around Rufus's cock like that, milk him with an eager tongue like Aerith had done?

Rufus's hips moved faster and faster, plunging his cock into one man's willing body as he watched the other. Now that Reno's eyes had fogged over with lust, he could shamelessly follow every twitch of Reno's mouth, watch his cheeks hollow with each gasped breath. Reno's eyes had fluttered shut, his lips parted, and Rufus glimpsed his tongue with every hissed out curse as Reno fucked Rod's mouth. It was like an invitation, teasing and tempting Rufus even as he was balls-deep in another. It would be so easy, to slide his cock into that mouth when it was so carelessly held open. To watch that pretty face as he held it and fucked it with abandon. To watch as he came and came down–

He hit the peak in a fierce burst that swept him away with the force of a gale. His hips jerked against Rod's with several lewd wet smacks as he rode it out, with no hope in hell of stemming the tide. He clung to the man's hips, spilling every last drop inside him, while a vision of Reno's pink lips wrapped tightly around his cock played in his mind's eye.

A choked cry made him open his eyes, just as the hot body he was buried in jerked around him. Reno held his hips still, flush with the head he was holding in place, but the slackjawed bliss on his face made it clear he was coming, right down Rod's throat. Rufus could do nothing but stare, spellbound by the raw rapture on Reno's face.

Reno dropped back on the couch, folding his leg under him. Rod coughed a few times, which squeezed Rufus's softening cock out of him. Rufus stepped back in a daze and fumbled his way backwards into the leather chair. There he sat, staring dumbly ahead.

He'd actually done it. He'd fucked a man.

Reno got up and arched his back like a cat, lacing his hands behind his head. He offered Rod a hand to help him up, but instead of letting go once the guy was on his feet, he closed in. Rufus caught the glimpse of a stiff, veiny cock before Reno blocked it from view with his body, and quickly turned away. Now that he was no longer slavering with lust, he didn't know how to even look in the direction of another man's erection.

As the panting and grunting grew louder though, he couldn't resist another peek. Rod's head was tilted back, his breaths quick and harsh past his smeared, swollen lips. Reno's eyes were more closed than open as he leaned forward and whispered something in Rod's ear, while his hand bobbed rapidly between them.

_That was you_. The thought pierced right through his afterglow and hit Rufus like a punch in the gut. _He jerked you off like a whore_.

He scrambled to his feet. The pair didn't seem to notice him as he dashed past, desperate to be anywhere else.

As luck would have it, the first door he tried was the bathroom. He sank down on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. The bliss of the moment was firmly gone, leaving him drained, trembling. What was he doing here? What had he _just done_?

He'd fucked a man, that was what he'd done. He couldn't deny it anymore or explain it away. He knew what he craved. And when his father would hear of it, he'd be absolutely livid.

_…If_ he heard of it. Reno hadn't blabbed about Rufus's… indiscretion in his office. Why would he say anything now? He'd been all over that guy too.

Uninvited, the image of Reno jacking off Rod flashed before his eyes. With a groan, Rufus shut them tighter as he remembered Reno's fingers squeezing his cock in his office _like he'd squeezed that whore of a man_ , torn between lust and bareknuckled fury. How dare Reno treat him like that, like he was just another body in line? _How dare he?_

No, this would not do at all. Rufus refused to be _irrelevant_.

* * *

 

By the time Rufus returned to the living room, Rod had packed up and left, just as he'd hoped. Reno lounged in his faux-leather chair, his fingers loosely cradled around the neck of a beer bottle he was balancing on the armrest. Not so long ago, those fingers had been wrapped around Rod's cock. The memory coiled inside Rufus like a hissing snake.

"You seem to be pretty... _friendly_ with these people."

The Turk lolled his head backwards. Some of his hair fell back, some of it to the sides, with no rhyme or reason Rufus could discern. It needled at him until he had to reach up and flick his own hair out of his eyes. Sadly, it did nothing to fix Reno's crimson disarray.

"This might be a tough one for you to wrap your head around, but I actually like being friendly with the people I work with." The redhead fixed him with a look that made Rufus's face prickle uncomfortably.

"Work _with_?" He scoffed. "Is that what you call it?"

Reno raised his hands.

"It's what it is. I've got a few people at the Honeybee who keep an eye and an ear out for anything that might interest a Shinra Turk. Rod is one of them. So is Aerith."

Rufus was too surprised to come up with any immediate reply. As it sank in, he put two and two together.

"That's why you chose them, isn't it?" he guessed. "Because they can be trusted to keep quiet?"

Reno shrugged and took a swig of his beer, in a way that made it the clearest "duh" Rufus had ever been given.

"Good." It whooshed out of Rufus like a sigh of relief. "Good thinking," he amended, flustered. "For a Turk, I mean."

"Aw," Reno crooned, "are we having a moment here?"

And just like that, the glimpse of relief was gone.

"I'm not here for your petty jeering," Rufus snapped.

Instead of the wiseass retort he expected, Reno pursed his lips and stared him straight in the eye.

"So why the hell _are_ you here? You got the fuck you wanted already, and I don't remember asking you to stay."

Straight to the point. _Man up_ , Rufus could hear his father say. No more excuses.

"I hoped we could..." But he couldn't think of a single word he felt comfortable saying out loud.

"Fuck?"

The corner of Reno's mouth had curled upwards, but Rufus wouldn't have called it a smile. A momentary panic flared up inside him – what on Gaia could have possessed him to think this was a good idea? – and he could only hope he got it under control before Reno noticed.

"Not... exactly," he forced out.

"Suck?"

"If you must be so crude about it..." Rufus cleared his throat. "Yes."

Reno kept watching him, assessing him. Rufus squashed the urge to avert his eyes. An heir of Shinra didn't squirm or back down, not even when stared down by a Turk. _Especially_ when stared down by a Turk.

The problem was... the longer Reno kept him fixed with that unflinching, dominating stare, the tighter Rufus's pants became.

"This is my place, you know," the Turk said at last. "You can't kick me out afterwards."

"I realize that." Rufus cringed. His voice came out all raspy, with none of the crisp authority he'd been reaching for. "And now I know what to ask for. You have no excuse to 'spring something' on me."

Reno eyebrows rose. They watched each other silently, both of them sizing each other up. By the end of it, Reno was nodding slowly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What you did to Rod..." Rufus fought the urge to lick his lips. "I want you to do that to me."

"Thought you might."

The smile on Reno's face sent a thrill through him.

"The thing is though…" Reno drew back and let his body sink into the plush chair. "I've already had a blowjob tonight. I'm not looking for another one."

He draped his arms over the armrests, smirking as he let his lazy gaze trail down Rufus's body. With a sick twist in his gut, Rufus realized he had given the Turk the perfect opportunity to turn the tables and get revenge for kicking him out of the office.

Reno looked back up at his face, that smug smile still in place, and Rufus braced himself for the worst.

"So... Want a beer?"

His brain spluttered to a standstill.

"A _beer_?"

"Yeah, a beer. A bit of chitchat. A movie maybe, if there's anything good on TV." Reno raised his hands; just a little, barely moving his arms. "That's all you're getting from me tonight. If all you want is a free fuck, go look somewhere else."

Rufus glared, his head abuzz with thwarted hormones. That insolent, _infuriating_ tone of voice made him want to do exactly that; go somewhere else, that is, after telling this cocky little jerk just how hard he could go fuck himself. Did Reno really think Rufus would offer this to just _anyone_?

"So," the Turk said, stretching out his long legs. "I'll ask again. Want a beer?"

Rufus's face went from hot to cold, then flushed hot again. Who did this guy think he was? Rufus was the one who had paid for the night's entertainment. He was the one who had suggested it in the first place. Why should he let some _Turk_ run the show?

"No thanks," he spat. "As you pointed out, I already got what I came for."

Something flashed in Reno's eyes.

"Fine. You know where the door is. See yourself out."

That was it. That was all Rufus got.

He struggled to stay still, struggled to keep his breathing even. He'd hoped to provoke expletives and angry words. He wanted fiery emotions, tears, punches, _anything_ that would echo the storm that raged inside him. Not such blatant, unbearable _indifference._

His fingers had curled so tight that his nails were digging into his palms. Maybe _he_ should be the one throwing punches. What could Reno do about that? He sure couldn't strike back. He worked for the Shinra company, for Rufus's father. Reno was supposed to protect and obey.

The revelation struck Rufus like a bolt from the blue. To _obey_.

"I could give you an order."

It was as though the air itself froze around them. As the icy silence spread between them, Reno lowered his chin until he was glowering at Rufus through his messy bangs.

"Really? That's where you're taking this?"

He could have. He could have given that order, just like his father would order pretty assistants to accompany him on his business trips. The Shinra way, his father might call it, and belt out a laugh. Maybe even clap Rufus on the shoulder, blissfully unaware of whom his son would choose to inflict it on.

But he finally had his reaction. The was nothing indifferent about the way Reno glared at him from under his eyebrows, his eyes dark with contempt. Yet instead of the sweet taste of triumph, Rufus felt like his stomach might turn inside out any second.

Without a word, Rufus turned on his heel and stormed out through the door.


	4. Inauguration

The grand announcement had been made. Rufus Shinra was officially the newly-appointed vice president of the Shinra company. A herd of congratulators and well-wishers had hounded him all the way from the press conference to the announcement party at the Shinra mansion. Rufus had thanked them gracefully. What else could he do, with an army of cameras upon him – not to mention his father's critical eye.

Fortunately, the press had not been invited to the evening's entertainment. Better yet, now that the party was in full swing most of the sycophants were swarming around the refreshments instead of him. As the fawning faces around him thinned, Rufus had gotten a better look at the festivities in his honor. Tuxedos as far as the eye could see. Shimmering gowns in every conceivable color, doing their best to outshine the crystal chandeliers above. Servers in white jackets.

Turks in their uniforms.

Rufus couldn't stop himself from scanning for the dark suits again, hunting for a flash of red.

He'd caught that red shade several times that day and each time it had made his blood boil. It hadn't been Rufus's choice to assign Reno as one of the Turks on security detail at the party, but he couldn't dispute it either. His father would have demanded a reason.

Rufus was already seething, even though his survey of the room hadn't yielded the barest glimpse of the Turk. So unbearably nonchalant! The guy hadn't shown any reaction when Rufus had told him he was leaving, that last time he'd been at Reno's place. If any of it mattered to him, wouldn't there have been _some_ trace of it on his face?

Damn the Turk! Seducing Rufus one day, only to turn him down the next? What the hell was he supposed to make of that?

"Excuse me," he told the woman whose prattle he had ignored for several minutes. He drained his champagne flute and dropped the empty glass on a server's tray on his way through the crowd. Several guests attempted to start a conversation as he passed them, but he brushed them off.

The second floor of the Shinra mansion was quiet, save for the music and the distant chatter that drifted up from the party below. Rufus stomped down echoing halls, heading straight to his suite. When he arrived, he opened the door and waited on the threshold.

"I'm back," he called.

A graceful shadow answered his call. Her fur may have been as dark as the midnight sky, but the yellow gleam of her eyes gave her away as she loped toward him. With a rumbling sound deep in her chest, she bumped her head against his leg.

"Hey, you," Rufus mumbled, scratching her under her chin. "Miss me?"

Less than a minute with Dark Nation, and the tension was already leaving his shoulders. At times she was more of a therapy dog than a guard hound.

"How about a walk, huh? I could do with some civilized company."

Rufus held the door open for Dark Nation, who trotted out of his quarters. As he headed down the corridor, the hound fell in beside him. After so many years, she knew what he expected of her. He rarely needed to command her anymore.

Unlike _some_ in his vicinity. Damn that Turk to the abyss! What the hell did he want? Was the guy just playing with Rufus? Maybe he _should_ have given that damn order, just to teach him a–

Something bumped into the back of his legs. With a start, Rufus looked down. Dark Nation stared back up at him, anxiously swishing the tentacle at the back of her head. With a sigh, he unclenched his fists and stroked a hand down her back.

"Not much company tonight, am I?"

Dark Nation raised her head and whined, staring down the corridor. He stilled. The upstairs was off limits to guests; the security guard at the foot of the stairs was supposed to see to that.

"What is it, girl?"

She took off at a trot, just as a woman's laughter echoed through the halls. Rufus cursed under his breath. He knew that cackle.

He picked up his pace, hurrying after his hound. Better to grab her collar than to raise his voice and draw Scarlet's attention.

He caught up with the hound by the door of a rarely-used lounge. Inside was Scarlet, one hand on her hips and a champagne flute in the other. Luckily, she hadn't heard them over the sound of her own voice. As always, she wore that fiery red second skin of a dress that showed off every inch of her body, paired with stiletto heels that could kill a man with a single blow. She was hot, Rufus couldn't deny that. Her cleavage alone had fueled a good chunk of his teenage fantasies.

Shame about everything else, though.

She wasn't alone. Half-hidden by her voluptuous figure was a person in a dark suit, leaning back against the wall. A Shinra executive _and_ a Turk. No wonder security had let them pass.

"Why so quiet?" she crooned to her company. "Nervous, are we?" She unleashed another nasal cackle. "Let me… help you relax."

As she swanned closer to the Turk, Rufus caught more glimpses of him. He couldn't see the Turk's face or hair, but he knew that oversized suit, knew that careless hands-in-pockets slouch.

Scarlet raised her hand. Rufus couldn't see what she was doing, but he heard the slow, raspy slide of a zipper. He clenched his hands into fists. That _ingrate_ would sneak off with a woman at _his_ party? With _Scarlet_ of all people?

"That's better, isn't it?" she purred, pushing Reno's jacket open.

When she leaned in, Reno turned his head away and Rufus finally caught a glimpse of his face. Reno's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth pressed into a line. Rufus's anger switched targets in a heartbeat.

His dress shoes clacked loudly against the parquet as he strode into the room, alerting the pair to his presence. Scarlet whirled around.

"What the _hell_ do–" She flinched when she saw him.

"I need to talk to that Turk," Rufus said, using every ounce of his icy calm.

She glanced over her shoulder at the Turk, then met Rufus's glare head on.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" she hissed, her volume significantly lower.

"It's business."

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"This is a party, not work. Enjoy it, Rufus. _Somewhere else_."

"I am speaking as your vice president. This Turk was assigned to me for the evening and I have security concerns to discuss. Leave us."

Dark Nation seemed to pick up on the steel in his voice, because she tensed beside him, raising her hackles. Scarlet's eyes flicked down to the hound, then back to Rufus. Her lip curled.

"Fine," she said coldly. "He was useless to me anyway."

With her nose in the air, she sashayed past Rufus, giving him a wide berth – or more likely, his alarmed guard hound. Dark Nation kept her station at his heel, but her eyes didn't leave the woman until she was out of sight.

Reno stood where Scarlet had left him, his head still bowed. He fumbled with the zipper of his jacket several times before he managed to zip it up.

"Thanks, boss." He licked his lips and seemed on the verge of saying something else, then just huffed and pushed his hair back instead. As Rufus crossed the room, Reno began unzipping his jacket, but after only a couple of inches he seemed to realize what he was doing and froze. He yanked the zipper up again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Frowning, Rufus came to a halt a couple of steps from Reno. What was he supposed to do now? Order Reno back to his post? Berate him for leaving it in the first place? That was what his father would do, but as Rufus watched Reno's nervy fidgeting, he couldn't bring himself to do the same.

Dark Nation looked from one man to the other, flicking her tentacle uneasily. To Rufus's astonishment, she took a step toward Reno and nudged his leg with her nose.

"Hey there, girl." Attempting a chuckle, he unfurled his arms. "One hell of a party, huh?"

Rufus didn't miss the tremble in Reno's hand as he stroked the hound's head. It disturbed him, because it made him want to kiss it better. He'd never had a more ridiculous thought in his life, but knowing that didn't make the desire any weaker. He wanted to run his fingers through Reno's thick red hair, tell him he had nothing to fear from the board when Rufus was around – but he wrestled down that urge, too. The manor was full of hundreds of guests. Someone could walk through that door any second.

"I want to celebrate," he said instead. "Can you get us some… company, tonight?" That kind of company meant Reno's apartment, and Reno's apartment meant blessed privacy.

Reno straightened up, rolling his shoulders into his usual lack of posture.

"Yeah, sure." He cleared his throat with a little cough. "Whatever you say, boss. After the party?"

"Yes." Remembering his old fantasies about Scarlet's ample bosom, Rufus smirked. "Get someone with bigger tits than Scarlet... and a less dreadful personality."

Reno snorted. "That second part shouldn't be hard," he muttered.

He may have returned to his slouch, but his eyes were still downcast. Since Scarlet left, he hadn't looked at Rufus a single time.

"…Are you alright?" The question sounded strange in Rufus's ears. Perhaps because it had been years since he'd last asked one like it.

Reno's eyebrows shot up in sheer surprise. For the first time, he even glanced at Rufus's face.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. She just caught me by surprise." His fingers crept up to his zipper, tried to tug it higher. "Never been so… handsy before."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Couldn't." He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "She gave me an order."

Funny. Never had Rufus despised the Shinra board of executives more than he did in that moment, upon realizing just how much he had become one of them.

" _I_ didn't."

He cringed. It sounded like the defense of a bratty five-year-old in his ears, but Reno closed his eyes and nodded.

"You didn't," he agreed quietly.

Rufus felt a strange tug in his gut. This smug loudmouth of a Turk looked so tired all of a sudden. So… vulnerable.

"But I'm giving you one now."

Reno snapped his eyes open.

"Stay close tonight," Rufus added quickly, seeing the alarm in them. "Don't leave my sight. If anyone asks, I received some anonymous threats and need the extra security."

Rufus didn't miss the breath that Reno released before answering.

"Sure thing, boss."

"Good. Seek me out once you've got a girl lined up for tonight."

He glanced at Dark Nation. Reno's fingers were still stroking her fur, scratching her behind the ears. Rufus remembered the glint of fear in Scarlet's eyes as she'd watched the hound.

"Take Nation for a walk while you make the call," he added. "She could use some fresh air."

At last, Reno smiled. Rufus hadn't realized how much he'd missed it.

"Okay, boss. Will do." Reno patted the hound's head. "Come on, girl."

He hooked a couple of fingers under her collar and gave it a little tug. Dark Nation looked up at him, then at her master. When Rufus nodded, she relented and followed the Turk.

* * *

 

It was dark outside when Rufus arrived at Reno's apartment. The Turk had been oddly quiet on the way over. Or was he always quiet when driving? Rufus had never paid attention before. Never one for idle chitchat, especially after a whole day stuck in the limelight, he had remained silent too.

In Reno's bachelor pad, though, silence seemed out of place.

"Did you find what I asked for?" Rufus asked once he had taken a seat on the couch.

"Sure did." Reno dropped himself down in the faux-leather chair. "She's got huge boobs and the prettiest smile you ever seen."

"Bigger than Scarlet's?"

"Ohhh, yeah."

Rufus nodded. "Good."

Reno had unzipped his jacket. His shirt hung loose and untucked underneath. Rufus had preferred the tidy look before, but tonight his opinion had changed. Funny, that.

Reno may have been slouching in his chair, but his fingers danced restlessly on the faux leather. Finally he sighed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

"Look… I know you're pissed off at Scarlet, but the girl who's coming over tonight is a real sweetheart. I don't want you taking it out on her."

Rufus blinked. Part of him was offended by such a suggestion, but he was too comfortable to act on it.

"Stand down, Turk. I asked for big tits because I enjoyed seeing Scarlet's pair bounce around in that dress, not because I want some stand-in to rage-fuck."

Reno smiled.

"Good to hear, boss."

As Reno settled back again, he took the opportunity to stretch out his arms above his head. He stretched out his legs too, becoming that sinewy, living line that never failed to draw Rufus's eye. His untucked shirt shifted, offering a fleeting peek of his stomach.

Was it just Rufus, or was the room growing hotter?

"She's… one of your people?" he asked, stifling the urge to adjust his collar. The vice president of the Shinra company did not _fidget_.

"Yeah. Just like Rod and Aerith."

Rufus's arm lay on the armrest the two of them had bent Rod over. The memory sparked a delicious tingle down his spine.

"You'll join in, I suppose?" His voice remained remarkably casual.

"That's the plan. It's fun to fool around with her." He grinned. "She's pretty… flexible."

A myriad mental images of Reno entwined with this mystery girl swirled through Rufus's mind, each position more imaginative than the one before. Such thoughts should have made him frown with jealousy, but instead they made his head buzz and his body throb.

Or maybe that was all the champagne he'd drunk at the party. It was probably why he felt so at ease, all things considered. Maybe it even gave him the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since he left the mansion.

"This girl… Is she the only one you want tonight?"

Reno arched an eyebrow. Slowly, his eyes trailed down Rufus's body.

"I'm open to suggestions." His grin grew wider. "I'm pretty flexible too."

Rufus's groin felt as hot as his face. Was it just his imagination, or did Reno's pants look tighter?

"Suggestions, huh?" He licked his lips as his eyes once again dipped below Reno's belt. "What if I told you to open your pants?"

" _Told_ me?" Reno's laughter rang harsh and loud. "What if I told you to fuck off?"

The frown did appear on Rufus's face this time. The Turk wasn't smiling anymore. His stare was unflinching, issuing a challenge… But to do _what_?

_Did Reno push Scarlet this way?_

No matter. Scarlet had nothing to do with the here and now. It was time to show him the real Rufus Shinra.

"What if I…" Rufus's voice sounded thicker already – or maybe the rushing in his ears messed with his hearing. "…asked you?"

Slowly, Reno's face split into a lazy grin.

"Well, if you're _asking_ …"

His hand went to his belt. Agonizingly slow, he unhooked it and slid the end out of the buckle, watching Rufus all the while. With a flick of his thumb, he popped the button.

Rufus could have sworn all the blood in his body had shot down to his cock. He wet his lips as Reno sought out the zipper of his trousers, took it between his thumb and forefinger. He locked eyes with Rufus and _smirked_. Rufus wanted to go over there and strangle him, but he remained seated where he was, because the redhead was already pulling the zipper down, inch by slow inch, revealing a pair of black boxers.

Then Reno placed his hand on his thigh, and waited. Why the hell was he waiting? Rufus wanted to scream.

"Take it out," he urged instead.

Reno raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Will you?" Rufus amended through gritted teeth.

Lazily, the redhead lifted his hand again. He slid his fingers along his flat stomach and slipped them in under the waistband of his underwear. He nudged down his boxers as he ventured further, until the swollen head of his cock popped into view. His undeniably _hard_ cock. Rufus couldn't breathe, not until Reno had revealed its full length all the way to its base, nestled in red curls.

"Will you touch it?" Rufus wanted to add _for me_ , but the possibility of Reno's refusal made him swallow those words. It was bad enough that his voice wavered.

Reno smiled. Thank Shiva Rufus was already sitting down, because that randy grin made him lightheaded. The redhead drew a finger around the tip, right along the flared edge. Rufus's fingers dug into the armrest of the couch as he watched Reno's fingertip skim along his shaft, all the way down to the base and back up. When he reached the tip and circled around it again, he made a soft sound deep in his throat and let his eyelids sink lower. Rufus felt just about ready to explode.

But he wasn't going to, not yet. This was far too good to end it so soon. With his hands balled into tight fists, Rufus remained still and devoured the show with hungry eyes.

One finger had become three, gliding smoothly from the tip of Reno's cock to his balls. His pink lips were parted, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. He watched Rufus as he stroked his cock with loosely cradled fingers, and it was the unconcealed desire in his face that knotted Rufus's stomach with nervous excitement. Reno looked for all the world like he would like nothing more than to walk over to Rufus and slide his stiff dick into him, like he'd slid it into Rufus's mouth in his office. Or… like Rufus had slid into Rod, the last time he'd been here.

Rufus had imagined it, more than once. Sweet Shiva, had he imagined it. He'd experimented with a finger, but it had felt so damn tight every time he'd tried to push it in. It hadn't put him off the idea, quite the contrary. If Rod could take it, then so could he, dammit. He just needed to learn how.

Rufus's pants had grown far too tight to ignore. He placed his hand over the bulge and stroked himself through the fabric, matching Reno's rhythm. It didn't provide any relief; if anything, it made the want pulse hotter. Reno had hiked up his shirt with his other hand, baring everything below his navel. His abs rippled in a slow, hypnotic wave every time he pumped his cock into his fist. Rufus wanted to feel that motion under his fingertips. He wanted to feel Reno's cock slide back and forth across his palm, wanted to caress and explore every inch of it with his fingers.

A loud ding made them both freeze to the spot. Reno groaned and thumped his head against the back of the chair.

"Sorry, boss," he said, tucking himself back in. "That'll be our girl for the evening."

Rufus hissed out a curse under his breath as he slumped back in his seat. Had he known their evening would turn to this, he would never have brought up the idea of a third wheel.

Too late to change it now. Reno was already heading for the door. With a deep sigh, Rufus covered the bulge in his pants with his jacket and settled in to wait.


End file.
